Creativity Under Seige
by Steelers1023
Summary: Imagine a world without creativity. Dreaming, religion, fictional books, ect. are all illegal. Those who practice or pocess these objects and activities are arrested. My name is Rebecca Simons and this is the world I live in. Doesn't contain actual people or stuff from 451 just similar concepts. Can be read without having read 451. Rated T for dark themes.
1. Chapter 1: Rebecca Simons

AN: This is a story I wrote this year for my English class. It doesn't have any real relation to 451, but some of the concepts are similar. That is why I put it under this book. You can read it without having read the actual book. It's totally all my ideas. I hope you enjoy it. It's a bit on the darker side though I'll say that from the start.

Chapter 1: Rebecca Simons

Rebecca Simons is sitting at home watching the nightly news. Today is the 34th anniversary of the great tragedy that changed the face of the planet's history forever.

The year 2240 was an election year for the world. The government had a new opposing party called "The Mind Benders". These people or "Thinkers" believed in the power of the mind, imagination, and dreams. These factors were what they thought should be used to rule the world. The current government had been having some problems that year. Over time, more and more of the public leaned towards The Mind Benders. This was the first political party in forty years that posed a threat towards the government. August 24, 2240 was the date of the huge conventions for The Mind Benders. They were held all around the world with thousands of people attending. It was ten minutes into the event when suddenly a wave of explosions went off all over the world. All of the men, women, and children at these programs died. There were no survivors except for a small group of The Mind Benders called Thinkers. When the government investigated the crime all of the evidence pointed towards this radical branch of The Mind Benders. These extremists were presented as people who wanted total control through fear.

This was the beginning of a new era in history. Everything that was related to imagination or creativity was eliminated. All fictional books, movies, and T.V. shows were made illegal. Art, writing, drama, music, and religion were outlawed. Schools banned most subjects except Non-fiction reading, Math, Science, and History. Even dreams no longer existed anymore. People are forced to wear collars at night that prevent them from dreaming.

The news is currently reviewing this terrifying event and honoring the poor victims and their families. To many people this was the worst day of their lives. Rebecca, on the other hand, thinks this was the second worst day of her life. She has an even darker and more personal past linked with this event. After the huge tragedy, The Mind Benders went on a rampage killing innocent lives all around. When Rebecca was five years old her parents were murdered right in front of her. "Thinkers" or "Mind Benders" killed them. Rebecca is still haunted to this day by her heartbreaking childhood. The kid ended up being taken care of by her uncle named James Manson. Her uncle was a very nice and caring man, but Rebecca refused to let go of her parents. She was determined to find vengeance. Great hatred and anger burned inside her against imagination and the people who supported the principle. Although, when she was younger, her Uncle James convinced her that at least children should be allowed to convey their thoughts and ideas. Kids are not killers or psychopathic maniacs according to James. The point of creativity and imagination is to escape reality which is important for the young ages. Rebecca agreed with the fact that children should not be exposed to the great horrors of the world and that is the reason she is softer on them. Rebecca is now the head of The Department Against "Thinkers" in the government.

One day Rebecca is working in her office filling out papers for the cases of the day. She was about to head home when one of the officers came up with another report. A woman was found with multiple fictional books in her home. Rebecca tells the officer to go ahead and arrest her. She would get the paperwork done tomorrow.

As Simons is leaving, she notices a little boy sitting on the sidewalk. Rebecca smiles thinking back to her uncle. After ten minutes of waiting and watching for an adult to appear, she walks up to the boy.

"Hey, where are your parents?" asks Rebecca with a questioning look on her face.

"My mom is at home and I am just trying to draw this tree" responds the boy.

"Do you need a ride home?" the older woman says as she sinks to his level.

"Yes, please, it is a long walk back to home" the boy replies excitedly.

In the car, the air is stagnant.

Rebecca breaks the silence, "What is your name?"

"Jack Morrison. What is yours?"

"Rebecca Simons" responds Rebecca.

They roll up to the driveway of the house. There is something wrong, Miss Simons senses. The window on the front of the house has a hole about the size of a bullet.

"Hey kid, stay in the car. I am going to go talk to your mom and explain to her who I am" Rebecca tells the brown haired boy.

Jack nods in reply.

She heads to the house drawing her gun on the way. The door is unlocked. Behind the door, lays a woman with a blood soaked chest. Rebecca quickly rushes to her side and checks for a pulse. The woman has no pulse. She calls the police. Once they arrive, Rebecca tells them how she found her and headed back to her car.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asks with curious looking blue eyes.

Rebecca takes a deep breath and ends up making up a story that his mother is currently missing and police are looking into it. It was late evening by the time the two reach Rebecca's apartment.

"You can stay here for now" Simons tells Jack.

"Okay" replies Jack.

"Do you want some chocolate because I am full?" Jack asks as he offers her some chocolate.

The kid somehow knew her weakness. Rebecca eats the chocolate while watching the nightly news. It was now 11:00 P.M. and the boy has already gone to bed. Usually Rebecca would stay up till midnight, but her head hurt so much that she decides to hit the hay. Little did she know that tonight would change her life forever.

AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I actually had a good time writing it when I did and thought it'd be a good fic to share. Please review and give me feed back. Until next time. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Dream or Nightmare

AN: Chapter 2, yay! This is a slow fic that gradually gains speed. It will start moving faster I promise. I hope you enjoy! :)

Chapter 2: Dream or Nightmare

That night, Rebecca tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't fall asleep because all she could think about was her parents' murder. The gun shot still echoes in her head. The memory is always the same. She stood helplessly on the sideline watching her parents argue and die. There is always no sound except for the sound of two gunshots.

She eventually sits upright in her bed with her hands on her dream collar. The collar seems to be tightening around her neck. Finally, Rebecca rips the collar off and throws it into the wall. Her headache begins to subside and she relaxes. Rebecca figures that the band must have broken. In the morning, she will go to the store and grab another. Asleep again, she dreams of the slaughtering of her mother and father.

This time the dream is different because, for the first time, she hears the words that are exchanged between the murderer and her parents. She can hardly believe what she witnessed when she wakes up the next morning. This is the game changer moment for Rebecca.

Rebecca is puzzled as to what could have caused the revealing of her memory. Suddenly, the answer hits her that it must have been the chocolate that she ate yesterday. Jack is sitting at the table when Rebecca comes down to question him.

"Jack, what was in that chocolate?" she asks with the nicest voice she can muster.

"Ah, yes, it worked. This is very good" Jack says joyfully.

"What?" Simons responds.

Jack holds up his hand and replies, "Take me to this address."

In his hand is a slip of paper with a place somewhere in Brooklyn, New York.

"Are you crazy? We are in Washington D.C. and I don't have time for some wild goose chase!" Rebecca yells in protest and anger.

The boy takes a deep breath and responds, "Do you want answers about your parents' murder or not?"

"Alright, fine" she finally gives into this boy's reasoning.

They fly up to Brooklyn and taxi over to the address. The neighborhood is in a shady and old part of Brooklyn. There are lines of apartments which are all red brick buildings. Room 345 is the number on the address. After passing at least six buildings, the pair finds the complex. Rebecca knocks on the door. What is waiting behind the door, Rebecca had never guessed.

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if its on the short side. I have the whole fic already finished. I plan to upload one chapter a day. Please review and give me feed back. Reviews are very much appreciated! Also, if you haven't yet. Check out my other fic called Child of The Mistress of Evil and its a cross over between Maleficent, Castle, and Once Upon a Time. Thank you for reading, until next time. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Who's telling the truth?

AN: Chapter 3, yay! This was one of my favorite chapters I had to write. If anyone of you has seen the tv show Castle, Rebecca has very similar qualities as Beckett. Yes, that's who I imagined as Rebecca in the story. I apologize for not mentioning this earlier. I never clarified what our main character looked like because I well I just didn't think of it at the time when I wrote this. Otherwise I would of thought of her looking like Angelina Jolie because of her action films. :) Officially a fan of her after last night. I watched Salt. Really good movie by the way if you haven't seen it in my opinion! :) Between Maleficent and Salt I got bit by the bug and now look forward to her upcoming movies. Sorry you guys probably don't care. Any who. I hope you enjoy this chapter! On wards to the story! :)

Chapter 3: Who's telling the truth?

"Uncle James?" Rebecca queries as she scrutinizes who is behind the door.

"Ah, Becky, I am glad that you still have your love for chocolate" the uncle replies with a pleasant sounding voice.

Rebecca stands glued to the spot and stunned.

"Please, please, do come into the apartment. We have much to discuss" says Uncle James as he ushers Jack and Rebecca into the room.

She enters the complex which is much nicer on the inside than outside. Simons sits on a couch across from her uncle, while Jack walks over to the kitchen area.

"Alright, first, I would like to apologize for the methods I used to get you up here." James says.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca questions with a look of confusion.

"Oh, I thought you figured it out. I sent the boy down to get you to come up here. The chocolate was to jog your memory. I knew the only way I could persuade you to visit me for my reasons was through the child and your weaknesses. It was sad that poor Mrs. Haynes had to die, but she did it willingly in the hope that you would come."

Rebecca was about to respond, but James beat her to the punch.

"Becky, I know you have a lot of questions, allow me to explain myself."

Confusion, shock, and anger are all coursing through Rebecca's veins. Simons does have a dozen questions, but decides to hold her tongue to listen. She knows the only way that she will get answers is to remain silent and not interrogate.

There was a pause for about two minutes before James began his story.

"I will begin with the year 2240."

Rebecca quickly interrupts; "I already know what happened. Everyone died by the hand of "The Mind Benders" and that's all that happened!"

She is now standing hunched over towards the old man. Mr. Manson knows that this is a sensitive subject for her, but it needs to be done.

"Please Rebecca, listen to me because you don't know the whole story. All you know or believe is false. This tragedy is a lie!" James answers with great force in his voice.

Simons is infuriated that her uncle would say such a statement.

Over the past several years, Uncle James has been trying to convince Rebecca to let go of her parent's murder. This is the most absurd excuse that he has ever made.

"Uncle, I didn't come up here to be given a history lesson! You are just trying to get me to let go of my parent's death by telling me lies!" Rebecca yells at her uncle full of rage.

"I saw the dream and it can't be true. My parents couldn't have been Mind Benders! I refuse to believe" she concluded fiercely.

"The dream was no lie. Your parents were Mind Benders and your "precious" government killed them in cold blood.

Rebecca, you are blinded by your hatred of this group so much that you just can't accept the truth in front of you" Jack replies.

"Think of it this way. Most of the population supported that political party and the odds of your own parents being members was inevitable. Stop having your stubborn biased opinion and look at the cold hard facts" Mr. Manson finishes.

She had to give it to him that the likely hood of her parents being Mind Benders was very probable.

Finally, Rebecca answers "alright, fine. Maybe my mother and father were Mind Benders and in that case they got what they deserved."

"What?" James questions furiously.

"You heard me! They had it coming because of that group which slaughtered thousands of people. Political party or not, I'd say it is a terrorist group!" Rebecca snaps at her uncle.

James puts his head down in his hands.

He shakes his head sadly and responds; "You still are not listening. Becky, you need to listen from the beginning."

"Please, let me tell you the truth to prove you wrong. The Mind Benders were not the killers. It was the government that slew all those people. They framed the political party because it was clear that the government would lose the election otherwise" begs Uncle James.

"No, we are through. I don't want to listen to you anymore. Actually, I am reporting you because of all this nonsense that you are claiming true. It is all rubbish and disgraceful to this world's government" Simons says flatly.

Rebecca stands up and begins to head towards the door.

"Bex, just for a minute, ignore the politics and all that has happened. Answer me this last question then you may go" Mr. Manson pleads.

She has her hand on the door knob and takes a deep breath.

"What is your question?"

"What is the purpose of imagination and creativity?" the old man asks.

"It's a method for children to escape the horrors of reality" she answers without missing a beat.

"No" James responds.

"You told me that yourself when I was a kid. I know it is the correct answer." Rebecca retorts.

"This is where you are wrong. Don't you think adults would like that escape too. A lot of horrible things happen on this planet. Forcing a person to only watch such horrific events everyday can wear a person down" James replies.

Rebecca ponders his response for a while then he continues.

"What I mean is that all these depressing moments in the news can damage a person and cause them to go down dark paths. Creativity allows a person freedom from the terrible world. Another reason we need imagination is because not everyone is a scientist, historian, or mathematician. Some people are not good at those subjects. These civilians are more artsy type people. Outlawing their abilities of expression is essentially taking away their skills and leaving them no way to express themselves as individuals. It is like taking away a person's freedom because he or she is restrained to methods not of their choosing."

Simons stares down; frozen to the carpet. She is unable to speak.

"Do you honestly think it is right to take away a person's freedom? I know you are the kind of person that always wants what is best for the people" James says with eyes of great sincerity.

The woman looks down at her feet. She feels defeat because for the first time in her life a new door has been opened.

Imagination is not a sin, but something that does free a person. The pit of her stomach is churning with guilt because she is basically a slave master.

For years, Rebecca took away fictional books, movies, etc. without much of a second thought as to what she did to these people.

James interrupts her thoughts, "you still have doubts about the great tragedy being a lie, but think of who are Mind Benders.

The Mind Benders are mostly authors, actors, and literary professors.

Do you think a bunch of writers could or would orchestrate something that crazy?

In addition to that statement, the government was having trouble and you personally know how determined those people are when election years come around."

He was right; Rebecca thought to herself. Why would and how could a whole horde of literary people perform such an act.

"You're right," Rebecca admits. A smile creeps onto her uncle's face.

"Now, tell me why you didn't tell me this earlier?" Simons asks as she walks back to the couch.

"We wanted to tell you later actually, but something came up that we needed to act now" the old man replies.

"Wait, there are more of you?"

"Ah, yes, there is a whole group of Mind Benders. We have managed to stay under the government's radar by hiding in specific locations.

Anyways, back to the matter at hand. There have been rumors that the government is planning on repeating the great tragedy as before."

"No, they would really do that? Why?" Simons intervenes.

"Lately, there has been an increase in rebellion. The election is coming up and the government doesn't want any interference."

It is true that there has been a rise in resistance with Mind Benders. Rebecca has noticed because she has to write reports for every incident. The past weeks have given her a lot of cases.

"I think the plan is to drive the Mind Benders into extinction. Another huge mass murder will give the government the power to kill us all. Then there will no longer be any chance left to bring imagination back into the world. "

"Becky, you are in such a high position with the government that we wanted you to go and find information to clear our name.

Originally, we wanted to tell you this later when you are further in your career.

The Mind Benders want the government to trust you fully; that way you can access such proof without too much trouble.

Since the rumors arose, we needed to take action quickly because we can't afford another framing.

It is clear that our political party will probably never make it into office, but we want imagination to at least be shown in the world again. All that needs to be done is that you must try and convince the government to bring back creativity. That is all we want at this point. The government may continue in its place as long as imagination is brought back to this planet" James finishes with a face of pain and longing.

"I'll do it. Whatever it takes" replies Simons.

"What is your plan?" Rebecca asks with a note of seriousness in her voice.

"Well, once you discover that the rumor is true then our people will join you in an attempt to encourage the government to bring back imagination."

Rebecca stands and shakes her uncle's hand in agreement.

Before she could make her departure, James pulls her into a tight hug.

"Bex, please be careful and stay safe. You don't have to give your life for this cause. If anyone should have to die, it should be me for holding this information from you for so long. The government may want a war. You're the only family I have left. I can't lose you." James says with tears falling down his face.

A smile spreads on Miss Simons' face and she responds; "First and foremost please stop calling me by various nicknames. Second, I can take care of myself. I am a full grown adult and I can make those decisions by myself. Thirdly, if it's a war they want, then a war they will get."

AN: Alright, who saw that coming? Who did I fool? Anyone? Well, any who I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I had a whole lot of fun working on this chapter. Please review and give me feed back. Reviews are very appreciated! And I have made plans to make a sequel to Child of The Mistress of Evil and to start a new fic cross over between Harry Potter and Maleficent. Until next time, Goodnight and Big Balls! For those who watch Wipeout! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Rebecca's Plot

AN: Alright, here's chapter 4! We are pretty close to the end of my story. I don't have any plans for a sequel unless you guys want one. It appears this story defiantly hasn't had quite the same pull in comparison to Child of The Mistress of Evil, so unless I get a request to continue then this story will be finished. I think I have at least 2 chapters left. I hope those of you have read it have enjoyed. Thank you to those of you that have decided to give it a shot. Without further ado here comes the next chapter.

Chapter 4: Rebecca's Plot

Rebecca heads back home the next day. She knows what needs to be done and it won't be easy.

In another government building, there is an archive with all of the history of the government recorded. Everything in there is the past, present, and future planning for the world.

The tough part for Simons will be sneaking in undetected. The archives is heavily guarded by security forces; both human and robotic.

Human forces are armed with guns and batons. The robotic forces are armed with automatic weaponry.

Only certain personnel are allowed in this department with justified intent.

Rebecca is not one of these special agents and her job does not correlate with this group. No one in this building would recognize her because she is in the Law Enforcement branch, not the branch of Historical Records.

Her plan is to slip into the records by impersonating a trainee agent. She has already researched a novice special agent whose face isn't in the database of the employment roster.

Tara Ashwell was going to call in sick tomorrow, but Rebecca told her that she would take her place. She'll still get payment for the day which is all that mattered to Ashwell.

Workers in this division of the government are particularly lazy. Most of the people that administer the new agents do shallow background checks as long as the person has no criminal record.

Rebecca changed her identity to Tara's identity and erased all offences with the law in this person's life.

Special Agents tend to only handle the serious cases. These tasks involve working in the field. They send the trainees to do all the paperwork including going into the archives.

Miss Ashwell's first assignment requires her to find a certain record in the archives. She gave Simons her card which allows her access to the building.

Rebecca is ready for this new journey. Tomorrow is the beginning of the end; the freeing of imagination into the world or the starting of a new war.

Simons arrives in the capital building in the morning. She is wearing a navy blue suit and white blouse.

"Good morning" says the front desk woman in a welcoming tone.

"Morning" replies Rebecca in an equal tone.

"I am a trainee officer. My name is Tara Ashwell and I have been assigned to Special Agent Barlow."

"Ah, come with me please Miss Ashwell. I need to do a quick background check and give you an I.D. badge" the desk lady responds as she stands up behind her desk.

The waiting room in which Rebecca is taken to is very much like a doctor's office.

The receptionist disappears into another room. About five minutes later, she returns with a plastic card.

"You may proceed to Agent Barlow" the woman says as the two walk back out to the Lobby.

A man with a square shaped face and short brown hair walks over to Simons.

"Hello Miss", he pauses a second trying to remember her name.

"Ashwell, I am Special Agent Barlow. Please follow me to my office." Barlow says in a very formal voice.

They walk by several cubicles, until they reach a wooden door with a nameplate that reads "Barlow". Rebecca takes a seat across from his desk.

"You may address me by Special Agent Barlow or Special Agent. I will not accept any other title. Ashwell, I do not like immaturity or informality. Such outbursts will likely cause me to fire you with not even a shred of regret" Barlow shrilly tells Tara as he looms over her.

Ashwell nods in reply. Agent Barlow straightens back up and continues to speak.

"For your first assignment today, I need…"

"To go into the archives and find the file on the Marvin Case", Tara quickly spits out.

"I do not appreciate people that interrupt others while they are speaking, Miss Ashwell" the man snaps as he shoots dagger eyes at her.

Rebecca nods solemnly with her head down.

"Yes, that is what you must do for today's job. Now, get it done. I want that record in my hands by noon and not a minute late" Mr. Barlow sternly instructs.

Time upon time, Rebecca remembers being criticized for being overly strict towards her coworkers, but never in her life has she ever acted as cruelly as this man.

After passing through many hallways and down many staircases, Tara reaches the archives. There are two human guards standing outside the doorway.

"We need your entrance card before you can enter" the man on the right requests.

Both men wear similar black uniforms much like the old S.W.A.T uniforms.

Ashwell pulls out her card and the man examines it. He nods in approval and then he asks for the file she requires. She pulls out the slip of paper with the words "Marvin Case" and Barlow's signature. He quickly reads it over and then opens the door.

Rebecca starts to walk in, but the man on the left grabs her wrist.

"Trainee, remember that you are to bring that file out and that's it. If we catch you trying to bring out something else then we will take action and leave it for the courts to decide what to do with you" the man threatens.

Tara nods in compliance and he releases her arm. Rebecca proceeds into the room with as much confidence as she can muster.

The fate of many innocent lives rests in her hands. She has no room for mistakes.

AN: So, do I have any predictions as to what will happen? Anyone? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had some fun making Barlow's character because he is your typical by the book kind of guy. Thanks for reading and please review and give me feed back. Reviews are very appreciated! :) Until next time. :)


	5. Chapter 5: A Hero or Villain

AN: Chapter 5! Yay! Now, that I have captured you're attention lets see if I can fool you guys any further than I already have! (Evil laugh) I hope you enjoy and thank you all who have been reading this fic that has been less read I think in comparison to my other 2. On ward to the story!

Chapter 5: A Hero or Villain

The archive is a huge warehouse with various departments. Each department has past, present, and future subgroups.

She needs to go to the cases and government sections. According to the directory, which stands at the entrance of the warehouse, the cases are on the far right and the government information is in the back of the archive.

Rebecca begins her search for the case first. At every row stands a robot which is continuously staring down its row. She finds the case very quickly without raising any suspicion.

Simons is about to leave when she sees the cabinet full of her own cases. She hesitates on whether to leave it alone or take a quick peak. Rebecca gives into the latter and opens the first file.

This is her most recent case in which a woman was found with fictional books in her house. Her eyes widen when she looks at the picture of the woman.

The shocker is that the woman is Jack's mother. Under the picture is the word deceased.

Curiosity gets the best of Simons and she continues to look through her past cases. Every one of them had one thing in common. All of these people are dead.

She takes a couple steps back from the cabinet. Rebecca falls to the ground. Flashbacks swarm her head. Cases, people, and charges all rush into her brain. Every single charge she made against these people was a lie.

Rebecca is a mass murderer herself. These people are not criminals. They are the victims by her own hand.

"What have I done?" Simons questions.

Her whole body is shaking from amazement and disbelief.

All these years she had no idea how much harm and pain she had been causing.

Rebecca has no idea how long she stayed sitting on the ground, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Time to go Miss Ashwell" the man snarls and spits her name out.

As she turns around, there stands Barlow.

"We're going to have a nice little chat with your boss" the Agent says with a mischievous smile.

AN: So, how many this time did I mind blow? Anybody? Well, I really I mean REALLY had a fun time writing this chapter! I know it's short and I apologize. I didn't want to give the rest of my story all in one chapter. Trust me, it just wouldn't have worked near as well. I hope you enjoyed! Please review and give me feed back! Until next time and my last time unless you guys would like a sequel. I am wrapping this story up next chapter! :) My first completed story! Yay!


	6. Chapter 6: Hope

AN: Final chapter! Yay! The grand finale to this short story I made. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story! It has been a whole lot of fun writing twists and turns. Thank you all for sticking with me in this pretty dramatic story!

Chapter 6: Hope

Tara walks behind him with her head staring down at the ground.

Something needs to be done and Rebecca knows that she couldn't live with herself if she didn't do it.

As they walk down the dark and cold corridors, Simons stares down at her hands. Blood is all she sees. The blood of many innocent lives is what Rebecca visualizes on her hands. A couple of tears slip down her cheeks.

Almost at their destination, Tara wipes away the tears. Weakness is not an option at this point. This woman has come too far to die in vain.

"Miss Simons, it is nice to see you" the man says in a chair behind a desk.

She recognizes him as the Head of Law Enforcement. His name is Mr. Calvin. He gave her the job position that she holds now. Calvin stands up with a very angered posture.

"Now, what were you thinking about breaking into the archives? What business do you have here?" he asks very sternly.

Rebecca is silent and refuses to answer.

"Tell me now, Simons. It is pointless to lie to me. You're the best we've ever had as a head of the department you currently hold.

For that very reason, I am willing to let you off the hook for this little "stunt" of yours. Though, let me make myself clear that should this ever happen again then I will fire you" Mr. Calvin threatens.

"You are dismissed and I believe there are several fresh and new reports sitting on your desk" he says.

"No" yells Rebecca as she quickly stands up from her chair.

The chair falls to the ground with a clatter as Simons stares down Calvin.

"I beg your pardon, but I just gave you a gift" the man utters quite puzzled.

"I am not your executioner anymore! I read the files and I know the truth about the world famous "tragedy."

How can you kill thousands of innocent people for nothing, but to keep your "precious" government?

Now, you are planning to repeat the same heartless event.

I am disgusted with this government!" Simons shouts and she spits the word government out with great abhorrence.

"That is quite enough out of you!" Calvin roars back.

He is now standing at Rebecca's height. Simons backs down and sits on the ground.

The man begins to pace around behind his desk. He doesn't even glance down at Rebecca.

"You've heard way too much. We will take innocent lives in order to destroy all protesters and there is nothing you can do to stop it.

You are going to die for your crimes and I will make it my first priority to hunt down every Mind Bender and kill them." backlashes Calvin.

Simons responds, "No, there are thousands waiting to strike back this time and make everyone believe the truth because I have evidence."

She holds up her phone which is on a text message. The text message has a recording attached to it.

Calvin straightens back up in horror.

"That's right; I recorded all of your ranting about me knowing too much.

As we speak it is being uploaded all over the world.

Your government will fall and by that time I will be dead" Simons replies with great strength in her words.

All of a sudden Calvin swings a punch into her face. She falls to the ground. The man starts coming after her. Rebecca goes for her gun, but is too late. Mr. Calvin kicks the gun from her hand. He picks her up by the collar of her shirt and throws her to the opposite side of the room. Calvin grabs the gun and walks over to where he threw her. The gun is pointed directly at Rebecca's heart.

"Go ahead and pull the trigger. I don't belong here anymore. I am just as guilty as you. My job killed many innocent people. Now, I redeem myself from the great amount of pain I have caused the honorable." Rebecca bravely says.

She knows that this is right because it is only fair that she give up her life.

This is her way to liberate herself from all the hurt and sorrow she initiated.

The last thing Rebecca hears is the gun shot which echoes through her head. Rebecca Simons dies immediately after the gun shot, never to be heard from again.

The End...

AN: Finished! I hope you guys won't smite me too badly for killing of my main character, but it had to be done! Thank you all for reading and supporting me! It's been a pleasure! I don't intend on doing a sequel unless someone requests me to do so. Please review and give me feed back! Reviews are very appreciated! :) Until next time! :)


End file.
